Baby Crazy
by vanessaray
Summary: She wakes up at three am one morning to an empty bed and finds him in the nursery constructing the crib because it NEEDS to be done.


Title: Baby Crazy  
Prompt: When Rachel is pregnant its not her that goes into nesting mode, its Noah.

She wakes up at three am one morning to an empty bed and finds him in the nursery constructing the crib because it NEEDS to be done.

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy and fox. I own nothing, no monies for me. 

Rachel and Noah had grown so much in just the last year. Sure, they had grown up in college but this year had been very significant. They were finally done with college. Rachel graduated from Julliard while Noah had graduated from NYU. This was the year they really became adults. No professors telling them what to do. They had to go out into the world and become what they'd be for the rest of their lives.

The day of graduation Noah proposed to Rachel. They had been dating since their last year of high school and he knew he never wanted anyone else for as long as he was breathing. Rachel had been so excited that they planned the wedding for 4 months later. It was a spring wedding and they had flown back to Lima to be married in the temple they grew up in. Both her fathers walked her down the island. Noah's mother was crying so much they were afraid she'd flood the temple.

Aside from parents all the old glee clubbers were there. Some had flown from far and wide for the occasion. Finn and Quinn had been married for a year already and were still living in Lima, Finn was going to eventually take over Burt's shop. Santana and Sam had a funny off and on relationship, so they showed up arms linked but no talks about where their future was heading. Brittnay had broken up with Artie in their last year when they got into colleges in different states. Brittnay got into a dance studio college in New York and still kept in touch with Rachel and Puck. Artie got into UCLA and been living in California, but he couldn't pass up the Puckleberry wedding. Mike and Tina had stayed near and dear to Noah and Rachel. They often laughed at how things worked out. Tina had gotten into NYU and Mike had gotten into Julliard. Mercedes and Kurt had gone to the fashion institute of LA, but she was just looking for a reason to come home. Kurt couldn't pass up the gossip. Lauren did not attend, she saw no reason to.

After what was a gorgeous wedding, even Kurt said so, they honeymooned in Cancun. It had been a whole week of "sex on the beach" as Noah referred to it. Though Rachel would never have sex in public. When they returned Rachel jump right into auditioning while Noah already had a job lined up. In college Noah had found a new passion that had nothing to do with music. He still loved to play, especially for Rachel, but it wasn't where his life took him. Rachel had convinced him in his 2nd year to take a bunch of odd classes to see if he liked any of them. While he hated art, he fell in love with drafting. Architecture was where his life took him.

In his last year while finishing up his bachelors a architect firm offered him a job after graduation. He took it and made Rachel so happy. Even though she wasn't getting roles right away, she was glade that he had a great job. It took some of the pressure off of her for landing roles or getting a job.

It was 2 weeks after their honey moon that she had landed her first role. It was off Broadway, a great stepping stone she'd say. It was West Side Story and she had landed the part of Maria. Noah took her out to an expensive vegan kosher restaurant to celebrate. They couldn't be more happy.

A week into rehearsals Rachel started to get sick. Noah would come home to sounds of his tiny wife vomiting. He begged, straight up begged, her to see the doctor. She wouldn't, calming that Rachel Berry Puckerman did NOT get sick. He knew that her stubbornness was part of the reason he loved her, but it was really not working in their favor right now.

Another week would pass and she wouldn't get better. Her director told her that if she didn't see a doctor she'd be cut. Fear for her career lead her to a tiny medical office. Of course she phoned Noah to tell him that she took his advice to see the doctor. Noah knew a lie when he saw it, but he let it slide because his tiny wife was very sick. The doctor couldn't find a reason for her illness so he drew some blood and took a urine sample. Rachel had sworn up and downt that she couldn't be pregnant. She and her husband had been most careful. Of course she didn't mention that they ran out of condoms a couple times in Cancun, because she didn't like to think about it.

Pregnant. Her diagnosis was Pregnant with a capital P. She had no idea what to do. Sure, Noah had a very secure job and could, for the most part, take care fo them. It was her career she had no idea what to do about. On the drive home she made a plan in her head.

Noah knew better than to mock Rachel for her plans and charts. They came in pretty handy from time to time. So they always kept empty chart boards in the back of the closet for when she needed them. So as soon as she got home she plotted herself a new 5 year plan. Many broadway stars started later in life, so she could put it off for a few years.

Noah came home to find his pocket size wife in the middle of the living room making a charts and notes. He knew better than to bother her when she was in one of these moments. "I'm gonna go start dinner" He said and went into the kitchen to do just that. Rachel barely acknowledged him as she continued her work. About 10 minutes before dinner was ready she was finished. She slid her finished work under the couch to show him later.

Dinner was quiet and it was killing Noah. So instead of asking her what was wrong he asked how the doctor visit went. The way she was acting, some might think she had a fatal disease. She told him that she'd explain everything after they ate. That only served to send Noah's mind into a frenzy. He quickly finished his dinner and literally stare her down.

Rachel knew it was cruel to keep him in suspense. So she took pity on him and pushed her half finished dinner away. She walked into the living room, Noah was following so close she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "Noah, it's nothing horrible" She told him, trying to calm him down.

She sat him down and pulled out the chart, but didn't show it to him. "I want you to know that no matter what you think, I still love you. You also won't be changing my mind" She said, as if he didn't already know this about her. "I'm pregnant Noah"

Silence, a good minute and half of Noah staring at her in silence. The chart stay hidden behind her. She wanted him to come to terms with this development before showing him her new 5 year plan. After a minute of him staring at her expressionless she began to worry. Maybe he didn't want children. Maybe this was a horrible thing and her whole 5 year plan would become moot.

Suddenly, very suddenly, he jumped up and gathered her in his arms. She laughed at his lack of words for situation. Then he picked her and swung her around. At first she was all smiles and squealing. Then he put her down and she had to run to the bathroom to throw up.

Outside the locked bathroom door, because he wasn't allowed to see her throw up, he apologised and begged her to forgive him. She'd laugh if she wasn't puking up her guts. After brushing her teeth and swishing mouth wash she went out to hug him and tell him everything was ok.

For the next hour or two she went over their new 5 year plan. How she was going to call her director tomorrow and drop out of the play. How she'd be a stay at home mom till their child was 3 and could go into early education. Then she start training and working herself back into Broadway shape. At the end of her 5 year plan she was auditioning for roles in off Broadway productions again. Noah had a very hard time concentrating on the plan, because he was staring at her stomach the whole time.

At first it was unnerving for her, then she'd catch him whispering to himself. "Daddy ... I'm a dad ... a baby" And then it became endearing.

That night Noah refused to make love to her till he consulted a doctor on what was and was not safe for the baby. It would have been adorable if she wasn't frustratingly horny. Somehow she fell asleep, even though he was still staring openly at her.

It was 3 in the morning when she woke up. Cold. Reaching around Noah's side of the bed she found it empty. Panic set in pretty quickly as she jumped out of the bed and began looking for him. Her panic was telling her that a baby was too much for him and he split. Of course, this couldn't be farther from the truth and deep down she knew he'd never leave her.

It took her 5 minutes to search their small compact two bedroom apartment. They had gotten two rooms so he could have a place for all his drafts and work. Noah loved to bring side project home. But when she walked into the second room she found it look very very different. Gone was the drafting table, later she'd find it in the corner of the living room. Gone was the piles of drafting paper that use to liter the room. In was bags of baby toys. Smack dab in the middle of the room was a sight she'd never forget nor will Noah ever live down.

Noah was attempting to assemble a crib int he middle of what she now understood was the nursery. "Noah ... baby? It's 3 in the morning" Rachel said softly from the door.

Noah didn't bother to stop his constructing of the crib. "Rachel. I'm an architect. I can't bring a baby into the world without having everything drafted and constructed for it" He explained in a tone that assumed this should have been obvious.

Rachel bit her lip from laughing. She really did love her husband. She had learned long ago that he was just as crazy as she was. This right here was proof. "Noah, sweetheart, do you think you should come back to bed?" She was trying to be careful. A crazy Noah was still a rather odd creature. She didn't know exactly what he'd do.

"Rachel! Babe! I HAVE to get the crib ready" He said sounding put out for having to tell her this. Rachel took a couple careful steps toward her crazy husband. It was like she was afraid of spooking a scared animal.

"Ok, why don't you explain to your pregnant, tired wife why it has to be done right now" She couldn't keep the humor from her voice as she asked him. Noah looked up at her like she grew a second head. It was rather entertaining, she had to admit.

"Rachel, we have a home and the bed is like the most important thing to put in first. The crib is like the babies home! He or she needs a structure thats all theirs. It's like ... the most important thing. We'll build the nursery around it" He said , trying to keep the irritation from his voice.

"Build the nursery around it?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Yes Rachel. Building isn't making walls and ceilings. I'm an architect, you really should understand my need to construct" He said going back to the crib as he continued. "The color of the walls, where all the funiture goes, and the general feel of the room. It starts with the crib. I have to give my child a proper home for when it's born"

Rachel decided that this was what people called the nesting period. Of course it's usually women that do it, she found it adorable that Noah was nesting. Sitting down next to him she smiled. "Promise me that you'll come hold me when you're done. I understand our child needs a proper home and that you need to make it. You get all creative freedom here. But I'm caring said child. So when I'm cold in the middle of the night, so is the baby" This got Noah's attention. Regret washed over his face as he grabbed Rachel and pulled her into his lab. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it. I'll finnish this tomorrow after work. Let me take you to bed"

After that night Rachel knew how to calm Noah's crazy down. All she had to do was remind who was carrying the baby and how his lack of attention was affecting both of them. Of course, she also used to this to manipluate him ever so slightly. Still, he loved her and their child for it.


End file.
